


the world didn't like a truth-teller

by triesquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid
Summary: the world didn’t like a truth-teller because a truth-teller is not kind.





	the world didn't like a truth-teller

**Author's Note:**

> an older-than-old ficlet about sparks and truth-telling and stiles

The world didn’t like a truth-teller because a truth-teller is not kind.

Stiles was a truth-teller. It was evidently part of the entire Spark schtick, which Stiles had to admit, kinda sucked. But—BUT—every now and again, something would wash over Stiles, and he would speak truth with a straight fury that had the ring of Pronouncement, that rang like the Word.

Sometimes, Stiles spoke as if it were written in stone.


End file.
